


【盾冬】Sparks Fly

by yiliasparrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 盾冬校园恋爱，loki全力助攻。（本文在锤基的《生日礼物》的头一两年发生）





	【盾冬】Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> bucky想和steve全垒打，但steve老派又传统，非要求婚以后再说…steve生日这天loki看不下去助攻一把…就成功地搞了起来……

Sparks Fly

“你真他妈该照照镜子看看自己看Steve的眼神，就好像是冬眠刚醒的熊看到蜂蜜了，你是打算活吃了他吗？”Loki狠狠推了一把那个望着田径场上挥汗如雨的某个人出神的好友，毫不吝啬的送了他一个白眼。  
“有那么…露骨吗？”Bucky偷偷抬眼看了一下嘴毒的好友，漂亮的红唇不自觉的嘟了一下，再望向Steve的时候脸上飘起了两朵红晕。  
“跟春天里发情的母猫一样，一脸的淫荡笑容…就差脑门上写‘Steve快来上我’了…我拜托你们收敛一下好吗？你们只是分开了一年不是他妈的七十年……”Loki抄着手滔滔不绝的抱怨着好友自从英国交换了一年回来以后他都拉着自己做了多少回挡箭牌的事，但是Bucky的心思全被全心全意在训练的Steve给夺去了，嘴角扬起的笑愈发羞涩起来。

他和Steve从小一起长大，除了自己去英国当交换生那段时间，他们从来没有分开过。可是当他回来以后，他的小Stevie，最可爱最倔强最勇敢自己最心疼的小Stevie摇身一变，从学校里最容易被欺负的小豆芽，变成了万众瞩目的高壮猛男，学校里无数的学生，男女都有，或是明示或是暗示的爱慕他，疯狂的意淫他…而这一切，都让Bucky觉得无所适从。  
Bucky他以前一直把保护Steve当成自己的终生使命，但是现在看着那些明里暗里的迷恋眼神，不爽极了。

是啦，自己已经是17岁的大孩子了，也是Steve的大哥哥，他应该为Steve变得健康帅气而感到开心（虽然在他眼里Steve本来就是个帅小伙）。明亮湛蓝又澄澈的双眸，阳光一样的金发，粉嫩漂亮的脸蛋，红红的双唇，结实有力的肌肉，更别说他现在流着汗浑身散发着雄性荷尔蒙的健壮身躯…Bucky既觉得骄傲又有些涩涩的发酸：小Stevie是他一个人的！他不许别人那么看他！  
他不想让自己显得像个吃醋的小女生，抿着嘴拉着Loki往外走，“嗯？怎么不看了？你们不打算在更衣室洗浴间什么的来一发？？”Loki一边被他推着走一边回头戏谑的看他。  
“…你早晚死你那张嘴上！”Bucky憋了半天憋出这么一句。

回到家里扑通一下把自己埋到床铺里的Bucky耳朵红红的，还在为刚才Loki口无遮拦的玩笑觉得有点心潮澎湃——可天知道，现在就连亲吻都像个老派绅士的Steve，看见他的裸体都会脸红（明明从小光屁股长大的），更别说真枪实弹的来一发了。  
Bucky觉得好沮丧。可他怎么能说是因为没和Steve来一发而不高兴呢？  
本来一个月前自己回来，满心欢喜的以为一定会和久别重逢的Steve全垒打，谁知道那个吃了激素一样的大个子见到他反而还害羞起来，手都不好意思拉了。拜托，他们吃过对方多少口水了，在擦枪走火的边缘徘徊过多少次，怎么Steve变得魅力四射以后反而瑟缩起来了？？

“Bu——cky——Bu——cky！”窗外熟悉的声音在叫他。他的所有下流意淫的对象——Steve，正一脸兴奋的朝他喊着，按照惯例去他家写作业。  
“来了！等我会儿！”Bucky“噔噔噔”跑下楼，说一千道一万他自己再不爽也不愿看到Steve失望的眼神。  
更何况，训练完后沐浴过的Steve闻起来香香的，他要努力控制住自己不往Steve线条优美的颈窝蹭——那也太像变态了！

——但是亲亲总是要有的。

做着做着作业就啃在一起的年轻小情侣头发被对方乱抓的像鸡窝，“啵啵”的声响从两个人胶着的嘴唇间传出来。两个人的眼睛都闪闪发亮，好像下一秒就能滴出水来；Steve并不知道自己现在的模样有多让Bucky心动，他只知道自己硬了。他连忙拉开两个人的距离，不管Bucky迷蒙潮湿的明亮大眼睛有多诱惑他。  
每当Steve硬了的时候，他就不由自主的脸红起来；那是他的Bucky啊他怎么能这么亵渎他？他们应该在Steve求婚之后，他们都成年之后，要在他们的恋爱纪念日那天晚上，有玫瑰花，烛光，穿着正式，郑重其事的告别处男身份，而不是随随便便的在他们某个人的小卧室里解决初次。  
Steve可是个浪漫的人，从他孜孜不倦的给Bucky画各种肖像就能看出来。

但是Bucky却很生气：Steve这个小混球又一次把自己推开了！  
看他脸涨的通红，不知道在想什么；嘴唇上还沾染着两个人的口气，湿漉漉亮晶晶，甚至甜丝丝的，像诱人的新鲜草莓。  
Bucky皱着眉，不解的看着Steve，Steve因为下体的肿胀正觉得尴尬，说不出话，就连抱歉都是挤着说出口的。  
Bycky有点肉乎乎的脸鼓了又鼓，好半天才对着Steve吼出一句，好不容易压抑住了哭腔，“你才没觉得抱歉！”  
又失望又伤心的拎着书包跑走了。

Steve因为腿间的尴尬局面，根本没法追出去，担心的看着窗外Bucky逐渐跑远的身影，很懊悔地搓着头发。

“不是吧…就你们俩那腻歪劲儿…还没搞起来？你开玩笑的吧…”Loki根本不信，就凭他们俩连体婴儿似的那股子劲儿，要是谁是个姑娘估计孩子都有了。  
“我骗你干嘛！Steve……他根本不想碰我！”Bucky委屈极了。他不懂为什么自己只离开了一年，Steve变高变帅了以后就再也不愿意和他亲近了；之前他们还能红着脸给对方撸，现在可好，自己一碰Steve的腰，他就像是自己要强暴他似的立马躲得远远的。  
“…哎…他不会是…那啥吧…”Loki唯恐天下不乱的逗他。  
“什么啊！”  
“就Steve…不会是…不举吧…”  
“…操！Loki我今天非要打你！”Bucky气的爆粗口追的Loki满校园跑。

好不容易平静下来的两个人，在正经的讨论这件“棘手”的事。  
“就算Steve不举…好好好，我不说…”Loki连忙躲着Bucky的拳头，“他不愿意碰你，那你碰他呗…”  
“我试过了…他不乐意…太丢人了…”Bucky挫败的低下头，脸蛋又开始红。  
“一回生二回熟，你要脸还是要和Steve来一发，你自己选。”优等生翘着二郎腿，笃定地蛊惑着自己可怜的朋友。  
“那…怎么弄…”  
“下个月四号不是他过生日？你把你自己送给他不就行了？”Loki依旧百无禁忌的出着主意。  
年轻男孩的脸因为朋友的话又变红了。

Loki没想到自己随口一说竟然让Bucky当真了。

偷偷摸摸在自己卧室准备了全套“工具”的Bucky，觉得在那天和他的小Stevie告别处男身份再好不过了。看国庆日的烟火表演，他们在灿烂的烟花底下拥吻，然后擦枪走火……浪漫的让他都觉得过分了。父母会在国庆节出门旅游四天，他会在自己的小床上铺上最衬Steve眼睛的浅蓝色床单，在床上喷上从妈妈那里顺来的铃兰香水，再穿上被Steve夸过很多次的白色衬衫，最好再开两个扣子，告诉他今年的生日礼物就是自己…多么完美的安排，占尽了天时地利人和。Bucky简直要为自己的聪明叫好了。

可是Bucky还是高估了自己面对Steve时候的自己。“我就是你的礼物”？这种话他怎么说的出口？被Steve紧紧牵着手挤在人群里看烟花的的他，心里紧张的根本没法好好看美到让众人惊呼的烟火，或者是看身边的Steve。Steve捏捏他的手，唤回了他一丝注意力。“Bucky？你手心出汗了？你不舒服吗？”人群嘈杂，他紧紧贴着Bucky的耳朵说，丝丝缕缕的热气让Bucky瑟缩了一下，挤出个笑容，“没有，没有…就是有点累…”  
Steve不会被蹩脚的谎话糊弄过去，浓密的眉担心的皱起来，怎么看怎么觉得Bucky不对劲。  
连拉带拽着Bucky往回走的Steve不知道他已经把Bucky心中的浪漫第一步——烟火下的亲吻，给彻底打乱了。

Bucky眼看着离烟火越来越远，顾不得回答Steve那些乱七八糟的问题，扯着他的衣领子就吻了上去。双唇贴上的瞬间，他还有空看一眼黑暗的天幕是否被烟火点亮——还好，还算浪漫。  
两个年轻人在入夜的小区街道中间，吻的难舍难分，Bucky努力的勾着男朋友的脖子，全身都在摩擦着Steve，灵巧的舌头勾着他的，远处的烟火把两个人潮热的脸蛋照的一明一暗，直到他感觉到Steve搂着他腰的双臂愈发用力，心跳的巨大轰鸣几乎要盖过“嗵嗵”的烟花炸开的声音。

Bucky紧紧嵌在Steve怀里的身体感觉到了他下半身不同寻常的灼热，他低着头，感觉自己的计划进行的很顺利。“生日快乐，Steve。”因为这场热吻而变得水亮的双眸一眨不眨的盯着Steve的，带着满满的期许和小小的满足，他像小鸟一样啄吻着Steve的脸蛋。  
Steve的脸又涨得通红，他的呼吸很急促，如果换成过去Bucky说不定会以为他是哮喘发作了；他期待着Steve的回答。拜托，他们又不是什么都不懂的小孩子了，这种程度的接吻和亲近意味着什么他才不信Steve不会明白。  
Bucky发誓，如果这次Steve再把他推开，他就永远不搭理他。

事实证明，他的猜测是对的。  
Steve拉着男朋友的手，艰难的启齿，英俊的脸写满了为难，“Bucky，我…”还没等着他说完，Bucky其实已经知道他的答案了，脸上的粉红色瞬间消失。少年的羞愤被心上人一而再再而三的拒绝激到了顶峰，他伤心的想哭，狠狠甩开了他的手，刚要往前走，一阵强烈的水柱朝着两个人劈头盖脸的冲过来，把他们打的脑袋发懵，Steve下意识的把Bucky往身后护着，但是并没有太大作用。

“What the fuck!”Bucky下意识的怒骂了一句，自己打理的一丝不苟头发被冲的一缕一缕耷拉在脸上，Steve也没有好到哪里去，都湿透了，狼狈的两个人朝着罪魁祸首望过去，Bucky被拒绝的羞愤和被冲了一身水的恼怒交织在一起，他真想掐死那个还在笑嘻嘻看热闹的Loki。  
“Oops！不好意思亲爱的小鹿仔，我妈让我明天洗车，我想试试家里的水枪好不好用，它不听我的，怎么就冲到你们身上了，真是抱歉…”Loki关掉了开关，好整以暇的盯着这两个人恋爱里的傻瓜，当然是毫无歉意的那种。

“Loki！你完了！”Bucky就像一头被激怒的小狮子，试图揍Loki一顿，如果他能挣脱Steve的大手阻拦。Loki丝毫没有把他的愤怒放在心上，边往家里走，边回头喊，“不用谢！小鹿仔！”  
“Fuck you！”Bucky气的脸通红，头发上的水珠往下滴着，眼看Loki已经进门了，他恨恨的想着去学校一定给他好看。“Buck…你还好吗？”Steve伸出手试图把他脸上的水珠抹掉，少年还在气头上，一把拍掉了他的手，没好气地嘀咕着，“好个屁。”  
Steve好脾气的笑了一下，“先回家吧，咱们俩这个样子太狼狈了。”

两个人一路默默无语，炎热的七月份让两个人身上连汗带水黏腻不堪，“你先去，你感冒了又要发烧住院打针，我可不给你补习。”开了客厅灯的Bucky瓮声瓮气的开口，他还在气头上，下意识的把他当成了以前的小Stevie。Steve被水淋湿的金发随意的散落在脸上，盖住了些许额头，小水珠顺着脖颈往下流到他那宽阔的胸膛里…哦天哪，为什么在这个破灯底下浑身淋湿狼狈成这样的Steve还能这么性感！Bucky觉得自己真是不争气。  
这个性感机器说话了，“Buck，还是你先去吧，我…已经，不会再像以前那样了…”  
Bucky被噎了一下，瞅他一眼，“是，Steve长大了，最有主见了。”转身进了浴室门，还泄愤似的“哐”的关上。

Steve知道Bucky在生气，他又不是傻子，知道Bucky是想和他做完全套的。  
而他的避之不及伤到了Bucky。不管他的出发点是什么，他都伤害到了Bucky；天知道他每次看着Bucky先是懵懵的样子然后挫败又伤心的模样他有多难过。

Bucky躺在自己的床上，身下是喷了铃兰香水的蓝色床单，他盖着薄薄的毯子，身上穿着随手抓来的白色小背心，双眼瞪着天花板，红润的双唇抿成一条线，整个人散发着“离我远点”的气场。  
该死的Steve还敲门？直接进来不行吗！去他妈的绅士。

“进。”冷淡的回答着。  
“Buck…”Steve也穿着同样的白色小背心，毕竟这衣服Bucky有好多件，他也穿过不止一次。他怎么又露出了那一脸的严肃，怎么现在和他在一起就这么让他紧张吗？Bucky更生气了，平躺着望着俯视自己Steve，决定再也不要理他了。  
“对不起，我不是，不是故意…”Steve觉得自己再不把话说清楚Bucky可能再也不会搭理他了，“不是故意什么？不是故意的一次次的推开我？不是故意的让我难堪？Steve你要是不想和我在一起就算了，勉强没意思！”Bucky受不了他现在这副唯唯诺诺的样子，是真的不愿意和他在一起吗？是要和他提分手吗？是觉得十几年都和同一个人绑在一起觉得腻烦了？还是已经有了新的心仪对象？

Bucky被这一连串的联想搞得有些焦躁害怕，神色也不像刚才那样无所谓，“Bucky你怎么会这么想！我怎么会想和你分开，你是，你是我这辈子最重要的人…你难道忘了我和你说过我对你一见钟情了吗？”好吧Steve着急起来就如此直白，Bucky听着这一连串的表白心里有点雀跃，再看Steve的脸上都开始冒汗了，“你每次都推开我。”Bucky忍住了心中的欢喜，努力平静的叙述者Steve对自己的“罪行”，言语里全是委屈。

“Buck…”Steve突然红了脸，在他面前的Steve害羞的不像是学校里的风云人物，这让Bucky觉得很满意；小Stevie还是他一个人的。金发的少年深吸一口气，舔了舔自己好看的嘴唇，浑身僵直，“Buck，我也，很…想和……可是我真的…很想让我们，第一次更郑重点…”Steve把这短短两句话说的如此艰难而且含糊不清，舌头都要打结。Bucky明显不满意，什么叫“郑重点”？他从床上坐起来，“你把话说清楚，什么叫郑重点？”

“Buck，我爱你。”Steve突然温柔的看着Bucky，可只有他自己能听到耳边呼呼的声响，那不是风声，而是自己的心跳。突然的告白让Bucky有些脸红，“我想和你求婚之后，我们两个人在一个浪漫的酒店里，有无数的玫瑰花还有…”Steve自顾自的说着，但是Bucky已经被这句话里某个字眼惊呆了，“Steve，你刚才说什么？求婚？”  
“是的，我是这么想的，但是我不知道……会让你这么生气，对不起Buck，是我的错。”  
Steve温柔的声音环绕着Bucky，他有些眩晕。我的天啊，Steve这个老古董老绅士，他是上上个世纪来的吗，怎么会这么…  
这么浪漫又这么让他心醉。

Bucky憋了半天，好像这样他脸上欢喜的红晕就会消散一样，“混蛋！”语气已经没有刚才那么生气了，却还不想就这么算了。Steve把他放平到床上，自己半靠在他身上，比加勒比海还要清澈湛蓝的双眸就那么深情的凝望着他，然后给了他一个温柔的不能再温柔的轻吻。  
此时无声，只有远方传来烟火绽开的声响，嗵的一声炸开然后升空，然后就是一片绚烂。  
像极了Bucky现在的内心。

两个人并排挤在Bucky的床上，静静呼吸着，都有些不太敢看对方。空调呼呼的吹着凉风，但是两个人却觉得燥热不堪，后背已经有些出汗了的Bucky不舒服的 活动了一下，转头正好看到Steve认真注视他的模样。黑暗里的两个人隔得很近，Bucky感觉自己的心都快跳出来了；他不是没有和Steve同床过，只是从前的Steve身体虚弱爱生病，自己每次都是把他紧紧搂在怀里哄他入睡，现在的他已经不同了，他的右臂紧挨着Steve的左臂，紧实的肌肉，健壮的像个小牛犊，灼热又躁动；更不要说Steve每次呼吸都打在他脸上给他带来的刺激，让他几乎无法呼吸，天啊，Steve身上一定有什么迷药…

“哦操你的Steve！”Bucky受不了了，翻身一个使劲压在了Steve身上，吻住了他这个守旧的男朋友的嘴唇，恶狠狠的咬着，潮湿又柔软的双唇在他的蹂躏下变得更加诱人，他使出全身力气压制着男朋友，手捧着Steve的脸珍重的爱抚着，他青青的小胡茬，挺直的鼻梁，浓密的长睫毛，他最爱的草莓味儿的双唇…Bucky真的快被Steve逼疯了，他慌张又害怕，在Steve身上来回磨蹭，直到感觉到胯下不同于自己的硬度。  
结束这个热吻并不容易，牵连的晶莹口水和交融的呼吸，还有两个人都有些迷离的眼睛都表明两个人都如此沉迷，不自觉落在Bucky臀部的手，因为短暂的理智回笼而停下了揉捏的动作。  
Bucky觉得心里的欢喜要冲出来，他抑制不住脸上的笑意，忍不住对着Steve打趣，“我的小Stevie对着他的Bucky哥哥硬了，怎么办？”  
“哦…天啊Bucky，别说了…”Steve羞愧的闭上了眼睛，但是身下的欲望还忠实的反映着主人的想法，顽强的顶着Bucky的小屁股。

“让Bucky哥哥来检查一下，小Stevie是不是又生病了啊…”Bucky根本不给Steve拒绝的机会，一鼓作气的扒了他的大短裤，灼热的性器一下子弹起来打在Bucky的脸上。这个场面，Bucky也倔难为情极了，可他不能怂。Steve觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，空调真的开了吗，他要热死在这屋子里。

直到他感到自己的欲望被潮热柔嫩的口腔含住了。  
“我的上帝啊，Bucky，Bucky，别，停下来，别这样…哈，啊…”最敏感的前端被舌尖舔过，肿硬的蘑菇头被含着吞吐，光是微微低头看着这浪荡的，即使在他最狂野的春梦里也没有的场面，他就要射出来了，更别说Bucky还在卖力的吮吸着棒身，每一根血管，每一处隐秘的角落，都被Bucky的嘴巴照顾了个遍；Bucky的嘴被粗壮的肉棒撑的很大，本就红润的唇瓣更是殷红如血，粘稠的口水悬挂在四周，淫靡不堪。“Bucky，别！”初经人事的小男友一狠心使劲吞咽了一口，试图给他强壮的男朋友做个深喉，却没成想被呛的干呕，趴在床边咳嗽。  
Steve顾不得悬在半空的难受，连忙拍着Bucky的后背给他顺气，尽管他咳嗽的眼泪汪汪的可怜样子让他的下身更肿胀了。

缓过来的Bucky后知后觉有些丢脸，他把头埋到男朋友的颈窝——他老早就想这么干了。贪婪的闻着Steve身上好闻清爽的味道，他难以掩饰的哼哼了两声，然后就小声说了一句，“在床头柜第二个抽屉里。”  
“什么？”  
“你去拿就知道了。”

等到Steve红着脸拿着避孕套和一小瓶润滑油重新上床的时候，Bucky已经脱的只剩一条小内裤了。两个都是第一次的人在黑暗里干瞪眼，直到Bucky“扑通”一声趴在床上，脸热烘烘的，“没吃过猪肉，也见过猪跑吧你。”

Steve抹了一手的润滑剂，颤抖的往这个嫩呼呼俏生生的屁股上摸。粗粗的手指摸索着后穴口，Bucky忍不住瑟缩了一下，他也害怕啊；毕竟看过的片子让他觉得，这应该挺疼的。  
像是在完成什么精密实验一样，两个人都不说话，大气都不敢出，只有Bucky闷在枕头里的断断续续的短促呻吟。  
等到Steve终于把一整根手指伸进去之后，两个人都像是松了口气。Bucky觉得异物感更重一些，还不算疼，“继续啊，小Stevie…”Steve探身含住了不老实的小嘴，结实的大手尽职尽责的努力开拓着底下的小穴。

圆润的肩头一耸一耸，颤巍巍的屁晃的Steve有些眼晕，等到他的三根手指可以缓慢的在已经湿漉漉的小穴里进出时，Bucky已经享受的要迷糊过去了。  
把迷蒙的Bucky翻过身来，抬着他的双腿放在自己腰两侧，费了好带劲才戴上安全套的“小Stevie”难耐的在已经泛滥的穴口磨蹭着，粉嫩的穴肉和马眼触碰的瞬间，两个人都是一激灵，Bucky难受的不行，不老实地往上蹭，“Steve你怎么还不进来，是不是又想后悔啊…”  
Steve握着他的肩膀，低头努力汇集着理智，“Bucky，你看着我，我问你，你是否愿意和我结婚…”他所有的理智都在控制自己不直接进入Bucky，英俊的脸写满欲望，宝石一样明亮的眼睛却紧张的盯着身下的心上人。  
“愿意愿意，我他妈太愿意了，你现在就操进来我明天就和你去结婚…”Bucky被长久得不到满足的欲望折磨的要疯了，双臂用力拉下Steve的脖子就在他脸上胡乱的亲着疯狂的应着，长长的睫毛盖不住眼中的流光，而那抹光彩因为Steve顶入的头部而更加炫目。“SteveSteveSteve…”他慌乱的叫着，双手不住搓着Steve的短发，因为紧张而收紧的后穴让进入其中的肉棒被夹得有些痛了。

Steve的汗水几乎要滴下来，身下的人正在紧张着，拼尽全力克制自己不要像个发情的野兽，而是忍受着紧致甬道箍痛了的欲望，含咬着Bucky敏感的小乳尖，舔吮沐浴后更显滑嫩的肌肤。Bucky的胸并不像Steve那样结实又肌肉分明，而是有些弹性，肉呼呼的弹性，缀在上面的两颗粉红乳粒落在Steve眼里就像圣诞节的苹果糖，甜蜜可爱；Bucky却觉得自己要被欲望烧起来，圆滚滚的乳头被嘬的挺立在Steve的嘴里，一边不算完，又吮另外一边，Bucky闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧起来，下半身也不满的向着Steve的方向挺弄。  
“Bucky，别，别着急…”他出声安慰，但自己也好不到哪里去；深埋在男朋友体内，感受着一伸一缩的后穴褶皱和吮吸的快感，Steve快晕过去了，迷乱的亲吻着男友高高仰起的脖颈和前胸，留下一片嫣红的吻痕。

Steve挺弄的速度慢慢变快了，带来的巨大快感也让Bucky无法承受，大手胡乱抓着身上的男友，抽抽搭搭的哭着，从嘴里溢出来的呻吟都变了调，“哈…啊…Steve……那里……慢点，慢…”粗硕的性器在高热的肠道里顶弄着，深粉色的的嫩肉若隐若现，射过一轮的Steve扔掉安全套，再次捅到Bucky已经松软的后穴里，一张一合的穴口像小嘴一样贪婪的往里 使劲吞着巨根，被撑到极限的穴往外流着乱七八糟的液体，沾湿了Steve的胯下，也沾湿了Bucky肉呼呼的屁股。Steve喜欢死了Bucky的屁股，他抬高他的双腿，让整个下体都暴露在他的目光下，挥舞着大手“啪啪”拍打着Bucky的小屁股，又酸又麻又爽的感觉让Bucky想要逃，佝偻着身子往上缩，“Steve，别打啦…啊……疼啊……”被打的有些疼的Bucky并不知道自己被打出红痕的屁股更让此时此刻的Steve失去理智，只想狠狠的操他。  
Steve强有力的双手牢牢的固定住他乱扭的腰，看着Bucky头发散乱在枕头上，侧着的脸蛋绯红一片，长睫毛挂着小水珠，红润饱满的双唇张开粗喘着气，“Buck，你不会知道我等了多久…别冤枉我不想要你了…”强悍的侵入让Bucky说不出话回答，只觉得自己要被Steve操死在自己的小床上。精壮的腰大力前后摆动着，粗长的性器几乎全部退出穴口又重力地操进去，嫩穴细细密密的包裹着欲望；少年人的欲望是没有尽头的，软绵的后穴可怜兮兮的被没完没了的狠力进出操弄着，每一下都顶到隐藏的那处敏感，两条大腿大大敞开，肉棒狠厉地抽插着，顶的Bucky喘不过气，抽噎地更甚。Bucky被这样深顶，头皮都开始发麻，他被Steve操干的退无可退，抓揉着床单来释放那些无法发泄的快感。

Steve像是突然开窍了一样，抓着Bucky的腰毫不留情地贯穿再贯穿，伸到他 嘴里的手指也无意识的含吮起来，滑溜的软舌舔弄的Steve更加激动，结实的胯部不停地撞击着他的圆臀，后穴里已经满是滑腻的淫液，在反复挤弄间不少精液被顶的更深，Bucky觉得自己的小腹都有些鼓胀，“Bucky，Bucky…”Steve似乎是毫无意识的呼唤着他，低下头像饥渴的旅人一样含住了Bucky的嘴，下半身动地更加快而凶猛，饱满的囊袋拍打着臀肉，粗壮的肉棒次次深埋进紧致的软肉里，带出一波波白浊液体，在交合处发出淫乱的声响，无辜的小床也因为两个人不知轻重的动作嘎吱嘎吱的响起来。

没几下刺激，Bucky就要昏迷了似的，整个人都变得轻飘飘的，受不住的收紧了后穴，紧紧一缩，尖叫着喷射在了Steve身上，软嫩的后穴还抽搐似的吮着那性器不放。

浓白的精液灌满了后穴，Bucky像是丢了魂一样，迷迷蒙蒙的睁开眼望着身上近乎脱力的少年，好不容易平复了呼吸，身子还在轻颤着，身上的汗水又黏腻起来。他慢慢梳理着趴在自己肩窝处啃咬自己锁骨的男友的头发，轻笑一声，“Stevie，这个澡算是白洗了…”  
窗外的烟火还在次第绽放，每一朵亮起来都闪烁在他们的眼睛里，明明暗暗交错，被欲望填满的小房间弥漫起了温存的香气。

“好香啊…”  
“…我喷了妈妈的香水…”Bucky不好意思的侧过头。  
“我说的是你。”Steve认真的吻了一下男友有些红肿的双唇。  
“…混球。”

烟火的光亮打在他们身上，交缠的四肢不愿分开。Bucky突然想起什么，捧着Steve的俊脸，甜笑着，认真说了一句，“生日快乐，我的小Stevie。”  
“我也爱你。”Steve开心的像个小傻子，再次吻住了Bucky。

  
第二天。  
“喂？怎么了？昨晚上过得不愉快？”  
“……你就坏吧你。”  
“怎么，不打算谢谢我？”  
“……”  
“不用谢，反正咱们俩，总有一个得得偿所愿吧。”Loki的声音听起来有些落寞。  
“Thor和你，你们俩…”  
“不想说他。我比较想知道你俩昨晚做了几次？”  
“闭嘴！”


End file.
